muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School: Volume 2
Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 2 is a DVD set collecting episodes and skits from the early seasons of Sesame Street, released in 2007. This set is a follow-up to the first installment, which was released in 2006. The Old School sets are marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the series from their childhood. This set contains a 12-page booklet with behind-the-scenes information and photos, and a special collectible animation cel from "Pinball Number Count." Each episode features a special introduction by the Typewriter. Mark M. Magner designed all packaging, disc labels, booklet and premium animation cel. A third volume followed some five years later. Disc Features ]] Disc 1 *Episode 0666 (6th season premiere) *Sesame Street Test Show 1 *Season 6 Classic Cuts :*Telephone Rock :*Richard Pryor: Alphabet :*Here Is Your Life, Loaf of Bread :*Arthur Ashe: Over/Under :*Magic Pig Calypso Song :*Don Music: Mary Had a Little Lamb :*The Pointer Sisters: Swingin' Alphabet :*Super Grover: Stopping the Fight :*Henson Ball High Wire #3 :*Richie Havens: Wonder Child :*Twiddle Bugs: Postage Stamp :*Subway Song :*José Feliciano: Arroz Con Leche :*Chicken Hatching :*Kermit News: Jack Be Nimble :*Helen Reddy: Grow :*Broom Adventures (cartoon) :*City/Country Song :*Season 6 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: "Bumble Ardy" cartoon Disc 2 *Episode 0796 (7th season premiere) *Season 7 Classic Cuts :*Pinball Number Count #4 :*Kermit and the Weather Salesman :*Buffy Sainte-Marie: Wynken, Blynken and Nod :*Don Music: Yankee Doodle :*Alone Song :*Marshal Grover: Away From :*Grover Invents the Wheel :*Follow the Leader :*Pinball Number Count Remix #1-12 :*Season 7 Credit Crawl *Episode 0926 (8th season premiere) *Season 8 Classic Cuts :*Cookie Monster Disco Song :*Paul Simon: Me and Julio :*All Out of Food :*Lobster Fisherman :*Dog Flea Camp :*Bert's Physical :*Two Doors With Bob :*Swamp Mushy Muddy :*Season 8 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: A girl prepares for the snow Disc 3 *Episode 1056 (9th season premiere) *Season 9 Classic Cuts :*It Feels Good When You Sing a Song :*Bert & Ernie: Slice of Life :*Ray Charles: I Got a Song :*Fonzie & Cunningham: Brushing Teeth :*Taxi Sounds :*School Pageant: Seasons :*Madeline Kahn: Sing After Me :*Fireworks Alphabet :*The Ten Commandments of Health :*Season 9 Credit Crawl *Episode 1186 (10th season premiere) *Season 10 Classic Cuts :*Grover Disco: Alphabet Song :*Kermit Casting Director :*Imagination: Dogs (new sound effects added) :*Llama at Dentist Song :*Bert Teaches Pigeon Checkers :*Lost Dog Flyer :*My Favorite Number is 6 :*Old West: Letter Y Box of Crayons :*Season 10 Credit Crawl :Easter egg: A boy gets lost and a mysterious man teaches him to think backwards. Easter Eggs *On each disc, go to the bonus features menu, press the left arrow, and select, and an animated segment can be viewed (see disc sections for which cartoons). Edits * Episode 0666: "Dialing for Prizes Movie" is replaced by Beat the Time with Grover as the contestant. * Episode 0796: In the second-to-last Street scene, the DVD release omits the last few seconds in which David and Maria kiss. (Maria sings "Happy Birthday to You," a song that was still under copyright in the United States at the time.) *Episode 1186: A new music underscore is added to a Charlie Chaplin skit. * Sesame Street Test Show 1: The scene in which Bob reads Where the Wild Things Are is cut; this is likely due to rights issues. *The Super Grover, Here is Your Life, and Sesame Street News Flash segments included as "season six classic cuts" feature later versions of the title cards, as opposed to what was originally used. Notes *On early copies of the set, a folder icon was printed in error on one of the pictures on the inside disc case. This was corrected on subsequent printings. International releases Image:oldschoolvolume2ukdvdabbeyhomemedia.jpg| 2009 Abbey Home Media Group Image:Sesamestreetoldschoolvolume2australiandvd.png| Australia, 2009 Madman Entertainment SES1014 Image:UltimateOldSchoolDVD.jpg| United Kingdom, 2011 Abbey Home Media Group Part of the Ultimate Old School DVD boxset, along with Old School: Volume 1 See also *Old School: Volume 2 (CD) Links *Muppet Central review __NOWYSIWYG__ Old School, Volume 2